Kurumi Kakura
'Kurumi Kakura '''is a third year at Miyamori Girls' High. Kurumi is childish, snarky, and loves sitting in Shiromi Kosegawa's lap. Appearance Kurumi has short brown hair and brown eyes. She wears the standard Miyamori uniform and is very short. Personality Kurumi is a bit of a snarky character teasing her teammates and opponents alike. She is also very childlike in personality and likes sitting on Shiromi watching the matches﻿ Playing style / Abilities Kurumi doesn't declare ''riichi during her matches. She does this so her opponents can't tell if shes in tenpai or not. Hisa likens this to going against Momo's stealth mode. Plot National Tournament Arc We first see Kurumi welcoming Toyone back and scolding her for not worring about her teammate. She is seen throughout Shiromi's match, watching. During Aislinn's match we see Kurumi sitting on Shiromi's lap and cheering Aislinn Wishart. When Aislinn returns and apologizes for being beaten, Kurumi tries to cheer her up by telling her not to worry and claiming that she and Toyone will do something about it(leaving out Sae Usuzawa) . Kurumi is next shown during her lieutenant match. When Hiroe Atago starts constantly talking during the match, Kurumi gets annoyed and tells her to shut up a few times. Later when they notice Hisa Takei starting to play like her old self, Kurumi states that she will take her down. However along with the rest of the players, she has trouble stopping Hisa Takei. It wasn't until she decides to play into Haru Takimi's hand did the first half end. At intermission we see Kurumi sitting on Shiromi's lap saying that she's charging. When Toyone Anetai tells her that the Kiyosumi person is fun to watch, she says that she almost let her go, making Toyone laugh. Kurumi is then shown with the rest of her opponents eagerly awating the start of the next half of the match. The second half starts much like how the first ended, Kurumi playing into Haru's hand in order to stop Hisa. A round later we see Kurumi finally winning a hand with a tsumo without declaring riichi which is her specialty. When Hiroe again starts talking during the match because of her win, Kurumi again tells her to stop talking and say how much she won. Kurumi is then shown trying to analyze what Hisa is going to do next but fails to do so when she wins with a tsumo of her own. After the match Kurumi along with the other stay in their seats a while before Kurumi says that its getting uncomfortable and leaves. She next appears in a flashback giving Sae an umbrella during a snowfall and conversing with her about the new teacher Toshi Kumakura. Kurumi later enters the club room to find the new teacher standing before her. They end up playing a match together and is thoroughly defeated by her. Kurumi is then seen along with the other Miyamori players watching Toyone's captains match. Kurumi then appears in a flashback. Here she is with Sae calling Shiromi to the mahjong club to meet the new girl. With everyone together Toshi introduces them to Toyone and gets the mahjong players to have a match with her. After she defeats the girls and says she has to leave, Kurumi tells her that even though she couldn't win she had a lot of fun. Toshi then reveals that Toyone has permission to join Miyamori. Later in the captains match, Kurumi thinks Toyone is going to pull off a winning hand but is shocked when Saki Miyanaga goes for another kan ''then rishan kaihou's.'' After the captains match, she and the rest of the team welcome back Toyone. When Kasumi Iwato and Komaki Jindai arrive to give Toyone her autograph, she wonders what Komaki is wearing. Final Eight Arc Kurumi is present with the rest of the team in their swimsuits. Later when Toyone tells Sae not to spoil the results of the semi-finals, Kurumi tells her that since they're in Tokyo they might see them anyway.﻿ National Championship Arc Kurumi is with Aislinn Wishart and Haru watching the 5th place match at the beach. Category:Miyamori Girls' High School Category:Characters